Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiekje
Poszerzenie Monobooka Czołem, niestety, dalsze poszerzenie skórki Monobook nie jest możliwe. --TOR 11:46, wrz 8, 2009 (UTC) Współpraca Witaj serdecznie :). Chciałbym zaproponować współpracę z moim projektem Bigpedią. Jeśli byłoby to potrzebne chętnie pomogę w tym dzieje. 15:54, sty 14, 2010 (UTC) Projekt strony głównej tutaj jest projekt strony głównej. Mam nadzieje że pasuje :). 13:58, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) Tylko na moment jeśli pamiętam Jeszcze mała sprawa. Część pomocy musi być wykonana za pomocą przycisków admina. Mogę w ramach technicznych otrzymać? Wtedy poprawię trochę interfejsu w projekcie. [[Użytkownik:Kinrepok|Kinrepok 16:59, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) Gratuluje Coś mi się wydaje, że Wikią miesiąca na marzec będzie Jeżowikia :). PS. Gratuluje 1 000 edycji. Kinrepok 14:07, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Chętni do wpółpracy na Jeżowikii * Mateusz, gg 597479, :Odezwę się na gg, Krzysiekje 12:22, kwi 17, 2010 (UTC) Artykuł w Sztafecie Gratuluję pojawienia się Jeżowikii w mediach! To ogromny sukces! Kakarakak 12:30, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Nowa współpraca? Czyżby współpracowaliście z Iława Wiki (http://pl.ilawa.wikia.com/wiki/Iława_Wiki)? Kinrepok 04:35, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:47, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Wikia miesiąca Encyklopedia Jeżowego została wikią sierpnia 2010, gratulacje. Misiek (talk) 06:35, sie 1, 2010 (UTC) Kontakt Nie wiem po co, ale daję maila - wahadlowiec4@poczta.onet.pl. Bombka190 17:56, sie 1, 2010 (UTC) ks.Zaziemski Rozbudowałem artykuł, ale nigdzie nie ma dat życia ks.Zaziemskiego. Bombka190 10:39, sie 2, 2010 (UTC) Trochę poprawiłem (proboszczem był), ale nie wiem czy coś biografii więcej znajdę. Bombka190 11:13, sie 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC Wejdź na kanał, mam coś fajnego. Misiek (talk) 11:12, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) Cholewiana Mógłbyś podrzucić mi na maila albo link mapę cholewianej, bo nigdzie nie znalazłem. Chcę rozbudować artykuły o ulicach. Bombka190 08:54, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Chodzi o przebieg ulic, który warto zamieścić w artykułach. Bombka190 15:31, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Plan jest na stronie cholewianej - http://cholewiana-gora.cba.pl/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=66&Itemid=57. Bombka190 15:35, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Daty A prezesi to nieency ? Generalnie planuję kilka dat zrobić i ewentualnie poprawisz. Choć mam nadzieję, że tym razem uda mi się wybrać naprawdę najważniejsze. Bombka190 19:43, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC)~ Ok. Bombka190 19:48, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) Pierwsze do zatwierdzenia Użytkownik:Bombka190/brudas - będzie to art 1961. Tytuł rozwala szablon data, ale jak wstawię będzie ok. Bombka190 19:58, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) Domyślnym celem wiki jest przybytek artykułów. Mógłbyś spojrzeć na brudasa. Myślę, że 1961 nadaje się już na wstawienie. Bombka190 09:09, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) Galeria Galerie zostały zmienione na wygląd taki, jaki będą miały na skórce Oasis. Tam ma to podobno wyglądać lepiej. Misiek (talk) 17:57, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) Ważne Wejdź na IRC-a, byle szybko. Misiek (talk) 07:56, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) :Jest postęp, wejdź na kanał. Misiek (talk) 18:26, paź 24, 2010 (UTC) Przenosiny Teraz, gdy masz bazę danych, załóż nową wiki na ShoutWiki, daj mi do niej linka na kanale i nic tam póki co nie rób. Resztą się zajmę – myślę, że następnego dnia rano baza danych będzie załadowana. I pamiętaj, że wszystko, co zrobiłeś tu po 29 X, na ShoutWiki się nie znajdzie. Misiek (talk) 15:37, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) 'Szukam korzeni mojej mamy Anieli Piędel z Nowego Kamienia' Witam, Szukam jakichkolwiek informacji o przedwojennym życiu w Nowym Kamieniu. Moja mama nazywała się Piędel. Piędlowie przyjechali do Nowego Kamienia z Jeżowego w roku 1923. Mieszkali w połowie wsi na przeciwko Szkoły Podstawowej. Obok szkoły mieszkał Gut z Szóstakiem oraz Porth (Niemiec). W Starym Kamieniu był kościół. Rodzina Piędlów składała się z: Wojciech i Aniela (rodzice), Aniela (moja mama), Zofia. Mama rano przed pójściem do szkoły (2 klasa) musiała zaprowadzić konia (jadąc na nim) na odległe pastwisko, spętać go i wrócić lasem do domu z uzdą (żeby nie ukradli). W tym wieku została oddana na służbę do samotnej starszej kobiety. Po jakimś czasie stamtąd uciekła, bo nie mogła wytrzymać rozstania z rodzinnym domem. Młodzież z sąsiednich domów chodziła na zabawy na Piędlówkę (stodoła Piędlów), gdzie bawiono się grając na prymitywnych instrumentach. Drewniany dom Piędlów kupił Rębisz, który przyjechał z Ameryki. Może Pan mogłby mi pomóc, kontaktując mnie (adres e-mail) z kimś z Nowego Kamienia, kto interesuje się przedwojenną historią tej miejscowości, np. z nauczycielem historii. Za zeskanowane przedwojenne fotografie będę bardzo wdzięczny. Lesław Zimny z Wrocławia - leslaw.zimny@up.wroc.pl